villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
G
'G Broson '''is a major character in the feature length Plotagon movie [https://letterboxd.com/film/the-g-quest/ ''The G Quest]. Although he works with the protagonist, Wyatt, throughout most of the film, it becomes more and more apparent that he has an overall negative influence on him and represents exactly what Wyatt is supposed to get away from. Appearance G has dark skin and a thick black beard. He is bald and has brown eyes. He sports a tank top with a camouflage pattern and wears black shorts with matching black sneakers. He also has a single silver earring. Personality G is obsessed with his criminal lifestyle, believing it is the only way to truly become a man. Therefore, he treats everyone who joins him on his "journey" with utmost respect. He is, however, entirely condescending towards Wyatt, believing he has to prove himself worthy by helping them. G is absolutely relentless and vicious towards his enemies, and this is evident when he murders Switt Uzzle in cold blood, and when he vows to destroy Wyatt's life when he decides to quit his gang. In spite of his vindictive nature, he does have his own twisted version of a "kind side", as he uses an excessive amount of verbal vulgarities and idioms when attempting to motivate his fellow men. Role Wyatt is, in the beginning of the movie, tasked with tracking down an ominously successful rival of G so they can raid his home and teach him a lesson. G casually gives Wyatt this mission, but as Wyatt takes his time, G grows impatient and hires an unemployed but attractive woman, Elizabeth Wise, to pose as a "love interest" and make sure everything is going according to plan. Originally, this job belonged to J-Master, G's most trusted gang member, but G realized it would raise suspicion. Eventually, Wyatt does get Switt's adress info, but G doesn't pay him for his efforts yet -- he orders Wyatt to join him on his raid on Switt's house. Furthermore, he reveals Elizabeth was merely a hired actor, and Wyatt loses all respect for G. The hacker does realize he has no choice however, and the next day they go over to Switt's house. While Wyatt and J-Master do their things, G confronts Switt Uzzle, visibly triupmhant, and sadistically slowly pulls out a gun before ordering his rival to take off the glasses so that the fear in his eyes can be seen. Switt complies, but to G's surprise the eyes are absolutely breathtaking to look at. G can't help but compliment them, but shortly after he shoots Switt. G thanks Wyatt for a job well done but only pays him six thousand dollars, despite claiming previously that the deal was worth millions. G uses the blatant lie that most of the money is going to charity as an excuse, which Wyatt doesn't buy. While Wyatt has had enough of G's gang and the criminal life in general, G still blindly believes he'll be able to use Wyatt for future missions. Near the very end of the film, Wyatt manages to expose the criminal organisation ComputerFix4U for hiding the identities of a huge number of drug gangs across the country. They are subsequently tracked down and dissolved, leaving G remaining as the owner of an incredibly powerful gang. G's overjoyed and attempts to hire Wyatt for a new job, but to his shock Wyatt denies, saying he's leaving the gang. G becomes infuriated and violently threatens Wyatt, but Wyatt simply says he regrets working with G and leaves him alone in the park. Quotes Gallery G doodles.png|Fan art of G's various expressions GFanart.png|Pure illustration of G GUnused.jpeg|Unused rich G design Gportrait.png|Realistic portrait of G GCat.jpg|Fan drawing of G as a cat Trivia * G has exactly 3 important bench scenes with Wyatt: One in the beginning, one in the middle and one in the end. * In the larger narrative, G can be seen as the true Bigger Bad of the story, as he is an incarnation of the toxic lifestyle Wyatt has to learn to avoid. * G's last name, Broson, is never mentioned in the film. * In the final scene, G and Wyatt switch lines. ** G says: "Sorry, what?", which Wyatt said before when G's broken English got out of hand. ** Wyatt says: "''It's truly days like these that separate the lions from the sheep," ''which is a cocky way at getting back at G, who'd said it earlier when he was pressuring Wyatt into joining a violent mission. Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Bigger Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Drug Dealer Category:Abusers Category:Lazicverse Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Orators Category:Mobsters Category:Internet Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:YouTube Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed